kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Knights
Knights can be assigned to specific roles in which they are able to boost specific functions of your city. They are also needed to lead your troops into battle. Note: Max Skill Points attributed to each of 4 catagories is 300. Max Loyalty = 100% Both may be temporarily incresed with items. Roles Foreman Marshal Alchemystic Steward Appointing Knights When you click on your Knights Hall you will be able to appoint your own knights. Each role can be filled by only one knight but can be re-assigned at any given time without any costs. Once you have appointed a knight you will see the following window under the "My Knights" tab. Your knights will gain a set amount of experience on an hourly basis depending on the level of your Knights Hall. *Unassigned Skill Points: You can use these points to raise your knights' : **Politics: Needed if your knight is assigned the role of "Foreman". **Combat: Needed if your knight is assigned the role of "Marshal" or is one of the knights leading the troops. **Intelligence: Needed if your knight is assigned the role of "Alchemystic" or to help scout people if the knight is unassigned to a role. **Resourcefulness: Needed if your knight is assigned the role of "Steward". *Current Role: Can be either a role or if idle can be used to lead your troops into battle. *Increase XP: You can use shop items to boost the experience of your knight; **Train with Kay: Increase Knight's experience by 1,000 or 8% of current level cap, whichever is greater. **Train with Galahad: Increase Knight's experience by 10,000 or 30% of current level cap, whichever is greater. **Train with Arthur: Increase Knight's experience by 100,000 or 100% of current level cap, whichever is greater. *Boost: You can boost your skills by using shop items temporarily for 7 days: **Rose of Charisma: +25% to your knights politics for 7 days **Gauntlet of Courage: +25% to your knights combat for 7 days **Mirror of Knowledge: +25% to your knights intelligence for 7 days **Gloves of Gathering: +25% to your knights resourcefulness for 7 days *Assign Skill: You can assign the unassigned skill points you have by clicking here. *Assign Role: If your Knight is idle, you can assign them a role here, you can also re-assign and un-assign roles in this tab. *Dismiss: You can remove the selected knight from your active knights. Doing this will result in the loss of all experience gained and you will no more have to pay the salary of this knight. While you can appoint any friend as a knight, those who also play KoC will start with higher points (55 of each type) than those who do not play (50 points of each type). For more information, see Adding Game Friends. Remarks on Roles Of course, not all roles for knights are useful all the time. For your consideration: *All cities should have a Marshall and Steward at all times. The Marshall will become your bet on defending and fast troops training, and your Steward will take good care of your resource income. However, idle knights should always have alchemist and foremen assigned as their experience gain will happen 2x as fast. *Only Cities that do research need an alchemist. It's a waste of money having one in cities without an alchemy lab. *After a city is fully built, there is no use for a Foreman anymore. Always keep one around for when you're able to build a new city. Then you have a high level knight to build that city up fast. *If you're a player that gets attacked a lot, a Foreman might be nice. Construction of wall defenses is helped by the foreman bonus (not by the Marshall bonus). Wall defenses are considered construction/buildings, not troops. *note: While the formen bonus does speed wall defenses construction it is the forman's combat level that speeds wall defenses. The foremen's politic level helps with building. *After Alchemy Research is complete assign your highest idle combat knight as Alchemist to get increased knight skill accumulation bonus, add new skill points to combat and unassigned when you need knight to attack with. *Knights with assigned roles accumulate skill points 3 times faster then twice as fast as unassigned knights. Also, it was reported elsewhere that knights with higher loyalty gain XP faster, however that is not true. (correction by Dax/IAmSecond, Clarent40) *Knights gain skill points when in Knights' Hall, assigned knights seem to gain XP faster because they are always in your Knights' Hall: in othere words knights who are raiding gain XP extreemly slowly because they are almost never in your Knights' Hall. (corrected by BestBuy.Ryan) *Knights Gain XP fastest when attacking Dark Forest a lot.(corrected by Ian Moffett) Levels The amount of XP needed to reach the next level: (Current Level * 150) - 75 Uses for Knights We all know that we can use knights to boost resource production, build times, research times and training times. Knights are also used for attacking. when you first start out you should only have 1 or 2 knights but as you get stronger and get in to bigger alliances you may need to have 9 or 10 knights for finding crests and attacking other players. If you have 9 idle knights you can attack 9 times at a time,but you also have to have a level 9 Rally Point. Scouting Your alchemy knight is sitting on his hands not doing a thing since you researched everything to level 9. Don't you wish you had that level 10 Eagle Eyes, but you refuse to pay for gems for divine inspiration? Merlin is one of the stingiest people to ever grace this game, and his boxes give you nothing but stone and gnomes. The bonus of level 10 eagle eyes is that you get a line that shows you when the person being scouted last logged in. Perfect for finding a nice farm, or find if your potential farm is a lemon. So, once again, assign an idle knight to the alchemy position. Now, you have a highly intelligent knight loose. Use him instead of a regular knight when you send out your scout, and he will bring back the last log in time of your target. No more need for that Divine Inspiration for that level 10. Note: This only seems to work if your knight's intelligence is 75 or above Salary Knights are not free of charge. The higher level your knight, the higher their salary. Having multiple high level Knights can be costly, which is why you shouldn't assign all your friends as knights. It is wise to assign all four roles and have a couple extra knights for your troops, anything over that is a waste of gold if you don't have multiple armies which you can't utilize because you lack knights. (from AlenkaBana) - I disagree with the above assertion. If you plan to play this game you need to build knights. Get as many knights as you can with the gold you have. As you get more gold get more knights. Gold is a waste. Period. So don't worry about using it all. (you can always click Increase Gold every 20 minutes to get more). Start building knights right away. Always have extra knights so that when you start a new city you have a full compliment of knights for that city, (the bonus being that you won't have knights starting from scratch xp in your new city). If you are worried about the salary don't assign skill points until you are ready to use that knight. Salary will not increase until skill points are assigned. Keep a knight in all four roles, even if you aren't using that knight for that role. Knights assigned to roles earn xp 25% faster than idle knights. I've also seen knights with 100% loyalty earn xp faster than knights with 70% although I don't know the ratio.(end from AlenkaBana) A knight's base salary is 20 gold. Every 1 point increase in any skill over the starting skill level increases the salary by 20 gold. So, if a knight starts with a basic skill level of 55 in all attributes and you have built his/her combat skill to 77 and his/her political skill to 63, that is an increase of 30 skill points x 20 gold per skill point + the base salary of 20 gold for a salary of 620 gold. 77 - 55 = 22 x 20 = 440 combat skill salary + 63 - 55 = 8 x 20 = 160 politics skill salary = 30 x 20 = 600 salary based on total distributed skill points + = 20 base salary ---- = 620 Total Knight's Salary Battle Knights are needed to lead your troops into the battle. They also boost your troops by the amount of combat skill they have. Only knights without roles can lead attacks (idle knights). Loyalty Loyalty does not have any function in the game. It is an intended feature that has not been implemented yet. You can safely ignore it for now. When it is implemented, loyalty is expected to be a measure of how long your knights will stay with you if you run out of gold and cannot pay their salaries. * I have heard rumors within many alliances that a knight with 100% loyalty is more likely to find crests -Zepset (from AlenkaBana) While loyalty doesn't have any game function yet, it does help your knight increase xp faster. Build loyalty to 100% while knights are small and the cost to increase loyalty is low. As a knights skill increases, so does the cost to build loyalty. (end from AlenkaBana) This was refuted by a Kabam producer. Loyalty has no function at all. -Techfu Formula It is important to understand that each of these roles increase the speed of construction, training, research or production. They do not decrease the time required by the same percentage. Consider that it might take 300s to build a building with no speed bonus. That is: :Time to Build = 300s / (1.0 base speed) A speed increase of 40% would give: :Time to Build = 300s / (1.4 relative speed) = 214s :(300 - 216)/300 = 28.7% decrease in time Foreman The Politics score of your Foreman increases the construction speed of your buildings and wall defenses by 1% for every 2 points of Politics. :Foreman Construction Speed = (1+ Politics/200 + Giant's Strength/10) * Base Construction Speed Marshal The Combat score of your Marshal increases the training speed of your troops by 1% for every 2 points of Combat. :Marshal Training Speed = (1 + Combat/200) * Barracks Speed Factor * Base Training Speed Alchemystic The Intelligence score of your Alchemystic increases the speed of your research by 1% for every 2 points of Intelligence. :Alchemystic Research Speed = (1 + Intelligence/200) * Base Research Speed Steward The Resourcefulness score of your Steward increases the production of resources by 1% for every 1 point of Resourcefulness. :Resource Production = (1 + Resourcefulness/100) * Base Resource Production Production bonuses are additive not multiplicative, so you get (Base production * (100 + Knight bonus % + Field bonus % + Research bonus % + Item bonus % + Guardian Bonus%) + Providence bonus)/100. Category:Battle Category:Resources Category:Research Category:items Category:Knights